Noche de Bodas
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Ichigo, espero que les guste!


Hola gente! volví! como para no volver encima jajajjaa **EL ICHIHIME ES CANON VIEJA!** jajajajajajaa  
nada, estoy muy feliz y "me vino inspiración " y decidí hacer un one shot

espero que les guste aunque estoy media oxidada en esto. está narrado desde la perspectiva de Ichigo

 **BLEACHO PERTENECE A TITE KUBO, SUS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA**

 **aclaración: en cursiva son recuerdos de Ichigo**

 **edit: arreglé las faltas aunque no encuentro en qué parte puse "xq" en vez de "porque". disculpen**

* * *

 **NOCHE DE BODAS**

7 de Julio. 14:30 hs. Mis manos sudan, intento discretamente secarlas en el pantalón de gala. Estoy nervioso, en unos minutos veré entrar a la mujer que compartirá su vida conmigo del brazo de mi padre ¿quién iba a creer que Orihime Inoue estaría por mucho tiempo enamorada de mí? yo no por supuesto, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza que una mujer de ese nivel fijaría sus ojos en mí. Porque Orihime solo está a la altura de reyes, no de un hombre gruñón y común como yo (sonrío y suspiro al pensarlo). La batalla contra Yhwach había sido agotadora y desesperante. Si pensaba que Aizen había sido difícil de derrotar con Yhwach pensé que mi vida se acabaría, que todo se acabaría… ahí estaba ella, conmigo, peleando a la par, cubriéndome de los ataques, y yo seguía sin notarlo… ¡Pero que estúpido Ichigo Kurosaki! me digo así mismo mientras lo recuerdo. esa noche no había sido un sueño… realmente estuvo en mi habitación… me curó, y sentí sus lágrimas en mi cara… su aliento cerca de mí.. el calor calentando mi rostro y luego una risa triste y el frío se apoderaba de mí mientras se alejaba. Estabas ahí Inoue, diciéndome que me amarías 5 vidas si tuvieras todas ellas. Y yo no lo ví, no lo quise ver, porque para mí estabas en otro nivel. creerías que tengo baja autoestima (de hecho me lo dijiste cuando te lo confesé) pero eres un tesoro, un oasis en el desierto, que se fijó en mí.

Siempre pensé que esa noche había sido un sueño… un deseo inconsciente que tuve, porque yo no creería que teniendo la oportunidad de despedirte de alguien acudieras a mí…. pero cuando días después de la batalla y habiendo vuelto al mundo humano (nuestro mundo) yo lo confirmé:

 _-"Kurosaki-kun… h-hay algo que debo decirte"-_

 _-¿Estás bien Inoue?"- me extrañé al ver que te detuviste mientras te acompañaba a tu casa_

 _\- "s-si, es solo que… hay algo que debo decirte… algo que hace mucho debo explicarte, aunque tema las consecuencias.. yo… estoy enamorada de tí… desde que te ví esa noche en el hospital de tu padre"-_

 _Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte de lo normal.. sentía mis mejillas calientes y me había quedado sin habla_

 _-"Lo siento! (dijiste agachando la cabeza) no es necesario que me contestes, es solo que quería decirtelo, quería estar en paz, sabiendo que al fin pude decírtelo, siempre. Me esforcé para poder protegerte, para no ser una carga. Te agradezco tanto que me hayas dejado luchar contigo, fueron varias las veces que sentí que te perdía, que te perdíamos… La vez que te enfrentaste con Ulquiorra y ví ese agujero en tu pecho (veo que lágrimas comienza a salir de tus ojos y tus intentos de pararlas sin éxito alguno). lo siento no quería"-_

 _-"desperté por ti" - te interrumpí - "te escuché llamarme… y le pedí a mi hollow despertar para protegerlos para protegerte Inoue yo, yo. Dime que no fue un sueño esa noche"-_

 _Veo que levantas la cabeza bruscamente, tus mejillas sonrojadas me llenan de ternura_

" _q-q-que noche?"- me dices tartamudeando_

 _me acerco lentamente… tienes razón, muchas veces casi muero, casi te pierdo. no voy a dejar pasar este momento de locura tuyo donde dices que me amas. Estaba tan concentrado en ganar las batallas, en protegerlos que no tenía tiempo para pensar en mis sentimientos, pero siempre me preocupaba por ti, si te habían herido, si estabas bien.. nunca me había detenido a pensar que en realidad yo tmbn te amaba, hasta estos días, que pude compartir momentos contigo, y me di cuenta que tu desaparición en mi vida dejaría un vacío muy grande._

" _sabes que noche"- te digo frente a ti -"estabas ahí, fuiste a despedirte. No solo me di cuenta por los restos de tu reiatsu, creía que había sido un sueño, fue real, me fuiste ver"-_

 _Te quedas sin habla, mirándome. tu sonrojo aumenta y me pierdo en tu mirada… eres la mujer más hermosa que vi y yo como un idiota sin ver tus sentimientos_

 _-"Inoue…" - te digo mientras agarro tu cara con mis manos -" sabes que soy tosco, bruto y torpe, y nunca besé a una mujer pero me muero por hacerlo ahora mismo, por besarte. Estaba tan ocupado intentando ganar que nunca me puse a pensar realmente cuán importante eres en mi vida. Inoue (hago una pausa) mereces algo mejor que yo, lo sé. pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte, mujeres como tú hay pocas. tanta belleza, tanta dulzura, eres hermosa Inoue, yo"-_

 _veo que sonríes mientras lloras, paso mi pulgar por tus mejillas arrastrando las gotas saladas que recorren tu rostro_

" _¿Puedo besarte?" - te digo y tímida me dices que si con tu cabeza. Me acerco lentamente. mis nervios se apoderan de mí porque nunca besé a una mujer y no quiero hacerlo mal. cierras tus ojos siento el temblor en tu cuerpo, mi corazón se acelera cuando rozo tus labios y un cosquilleo en mi estómago explota al juntar mis labios con los tuyos. Es como la miel, tus labios son la deliciosa miel y yo me pierdo Orihime. me pierdo en ese beso que estuve anhelando hace tiempo, sin saberlo. sin querer profundizo el beso provocando que entre abras los tuyos. me desespero e introduzco mi lengua en tu boca, y al hacerlo inconscientemente gimes y me separas_

" _lo siento!" - otra vez me sonrojo - no, disculpame-_

" _e-está bien. yo… no sabía como era un beso jeje-_

" _te amo Orihime"-_

 _Me miras con los ojos bien abiertos, otra vez las lágrimas invaden tu rostro… éste parece más iluminado de lo normal y una sonrisa tierna aparece en tu cara. te olvidas de la vergüenza y me abrazas… que hermosa sensación la que provoca el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío_

 _-"yo también, Kurosaki- kun" -_

 _-"Ichigo" - te corrijo mientras te envuelvo con mis brazos._

Escucho la marcha nupcial y el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. Entonces te veo y me quedo sin aliento. Estás hermosa, una luz te rodea y tu sonrisa parece la de un ángel, porque siempre pensé que eras un ángel. Me miras y veo tus ojos vidriosos, creo que los míos están igual. Mi padre te entrega a mí y enlazas tu brazo con el mío, nos juramos amor eterno en el altar y te beso para sellar nuestro pacto. Fotos, abrazos, felicitaciones de nuestros allegados. Es una boda íntima acogedora y familiar, porque los dos somos simples y sencillos. Te pierdo por un momento porque Rukia te roba para saludarte. Ella hace 1 año y medio se casó con Renji también, en una boda digna de los Kuchiki. Era gracioso verla tan femenina pero sin perder su esencia. Renji la tendrá difícil pero la ama, y eso es lo que cuenta. El contraste entre las dos es impresionante. Rukia aunque pequeñita está muy linda con su vestido rojo a las rodillas y tacones negros. Pero ni hablar de ti mi amor, en ese vestido blanco, radiante, con flores pequeñas decorando tu pelo naranja, como una princesa.. tan preciosa

"felicidades Ichigo" - Me saluda Renji tomándome de la mano. El traje negro contrasta con su peinado de trenza pero aún así luce bien. yo le sonrío - "como te sientes? es una etapa muy importante la que empezaste"-

"es que acaso el matrimonio te ablando amigo?" - bromeo

escucho que se ríe -"el matrimonio te cambia en todos los aspectos Ichigo"- hace una pausa - "hablando de matrimonio, hoy es una noche especial ehh?" - me dice riendo pícaramente. yo no puedo evitar enojarme

-"tranquilo Ichigo, solo disfruta… y ve con calma, podrías lastimarla"-

-"Renji! malnacido" - mi grito atrae la atención de los invitados. Y mi cara rojo fuego presiento que también. Escucho a Renji aclarar la situación y la celebración continúa su rumbo.

-"ya peleando?"- la enana de mi amiga nos dice acercándose

\- "tal vez si tu marido cerrara el pico " - le gruño. se que no tiene la culpa pero el comentario de Renji me molestó y atemorizó a la vez. Está bien que sea virgen, pero últimamente investigaba el tema, porque… no quería quedar mal frente a mi mujer. Si bien hubo momentos en el que los besos continuaron en otra cosa nunca quise sobrepasarme respetaba su decisión, aunque era difícil.

-"¿ que le dijiste Renji?"- lo miró curiosa comprendiendo a dónde se había ido nuestra conversación - "Tranquilo Ichigo, tú ve con calma"-

-"¡Maldita Sea Rukia!" - le grite

-"¡Tranquilo! quieres atraer la atención devuelta? Ya Renji deja de molestarlo y acompáñame a buscar comida-

Renji le sonrió y golpeó mi hombro despidiéndose.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y yo solo deseaba irme con mi mujer. Besarla, abrazarla. Mi mente vagaba en lo que iba a pasar esa noche y costaba controlarme. Una vez saludado a todos los invitados nos retiramos a la casa de campo que habíamos rentado para nuestra luna de miel.

la tarde adornaba el paisaje de la carretera y yo sonreí al ver que mi esposa tenía el mismo color de cabello que el atardecer

-"señora Kurosaki"- le digo mientras le sonrío sin perder de vista la ruta. veo su sonrojo y su sonrisa difícil de ocultar mientras mira perdida el anillo en su dedo anular.

-"es un sueño I-Ichigo" - se que todavía le cuesta llamarme por mi nombre aún después de 2 años de noviazgo -"yo. no se que decir, soñé tanto con esto y ahora somos uno para siempre"-

Uno… me enojé conmigo mismo al desviar mis pensamientos. si ella supiera que me vuelve loco, que anhelo conocerla más íntimamente. me cuesta aguantar hasta la noche, intento concentrarme en la ruta pues todavía falta camino para llegar.

una vez llegados abro su puerta del auto y ella me sonríe. esa sonrisa hace que mi piso tiemble, es la sonrisa más bella que vi y sin contenerme la abrazo y la beso. Ella se apreta más a mi y yo suelto un suspiro. Me cuesta. me cuesta contenerme

-"lo siento"- me dice toda roja. yo me avergüenzo también por la traición de mi cuerpo. es que tienes que darte cuenta mi amor lo que ocasionas en mi

-"no te preocupes"- le sonrio - "entremos"- veo que comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y la detengo. me adelanto y busco las llaves de la puerta y la abro. Vuelvo hacia ella y la alzo en mis brazos -"así debe entrar una novia"-

-"ichigo, no es necesario" - me dice apenada. Yo la beso y la conduzco hacia la habitación. "estás desesperado hombre, compórtate" me digo a mi mismo

la miro a los ojos y comienzo a besarla, me pego a ella. se ha vuelto una adicción en sentirla tan cerca de mi. profundizo el beso, exploro su boca como tantas veces lo hice. Intento calmarme, aunque me es difícil, a partir de ahora ella es mía y yo suyo.

Orihime me separa, sin aliento -"p-puedo ducharme primero?"- me pregunta apenada

"si puedes. si quieres yo me ducho en el baño del piso inferior"-

ella asiente con la cabeza y se dirije al baño. me cuesta nos seguirla. me siento un animal y me reprocho a mi mismo mientras alcanzo una toalla del placard y me dirijo a bañarme. tal vez la ducha me ayude a calmar el calor de mi cuerpo.

Una vez que salgo de la ducha y me pongo el pantalón del pijama agarro una bandeja repleta de cuadraditos de queso y un poco de fruta y frutos secos y me dirijo hacia arriba. Cuando abro la puerta de la habitación la oigo gritarme que espere. casi tiro la bandeja. estaba cual diosa del olimpo en la cama. Tápandose el rostro con sus manos. me costaba respirar al verla con una diminuta bombacha blanca, unas medias de can can a la rodilla blancas y un baby doll del mismo color. sus pechos, no era la primera vez que los veía. sin embargo sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba y me sonrojé

-"fu-fue i-idea de Rukia y Tatsuki.. me dijeron que la idea de Matsumoto era peor así que no tuve opción! Ichigo yo!.."-

\- "shhhhh"- la silencio poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios. ya había dejado la bandeja en la mesita de luz y me había sentado a su lado -"más tarde les agradezco el regalo"- me cuesta contenerme y le beso el cuello

\- "I-Ichigo…" - la escucho suspirar

\- "Orihime…"- sigo besando su cuello, dejando un camino de besos hacia su rostro. Beso sus ojos, su frente , su nariz. Profundizo mi beso en su boca y escucho un gemido ahogado. mi corazón acelera el ritmo, mi cuerpo aumenta la temperatura y reacciona… reacciona tanto que empieza a incomodar. abandono su boca y beso su clávicula. La muerdo. Orihime gime y me apreta los hombros con sus manos

-"Oh Ichigo… me siento… me siento mareada"-

la miro… se que el deseo se refleja en mi mirada porque se sonroja y se acerca y me besa. eso me descoloca un poco porque ORihime no toma tanto la iniciativa. y me gusta… me rodea el cuello con sus manos y yo profundizo el beso mientras acaricio su espalda y bajo. Bajo a sus caderas, llego a su trasero y lo apreto. no puedo agarrarlo mucho xq la posición (los dos sentados sobre nuestras rodillas) me lo impide. mi acción hace q gima mi nombre sorprendida. Le beso el cuello, y bajo.. al llegar a sus pechos me detengo a observarla. me mira sonrojada mientras yo le bajo las tiritas del baby doll, observo sus pechos nuevamente. Me pierdo, me intento tranquilizar pues quiero devorarla y hacerla mía ya. Pero es nuestra primera vez y quiero hacerlo bien. empiezo a besar su pecho y siento como suben y bajan a causa de su respiración irregular. llego al pezón y lo beso, su gemido hace que lo meta en mi boca, lo lama, lo bese. Orihime gime más, se retuerce un poco y mi erección crece más. siento que me emborracho besándola, recorriendola. sus caricias en mi pelo y espalda me emborrachan de placer. le quito el baby doll suavemente junto con las medias para llenarla de besos. ella continúa acariciándome, recorriendome y besándome cada vez que puede pues yo no dejo de besar su cuerpo, lamerlo. Sus gemidos son música para mis oídos.

-"Orihime"- la miro desde abajo. estoy entre sus piernas.. dejando un rastro de besos y deteniéndome en el centro de su cuerpo. se que está avergonzada, pero no dice nada. tal vez porque lo desea tanto como yo -"siempre soñé con esto, con tenerte así, con hacerte sentir así… quiero hacerlo bien, aunque soy inexperto, no quiero lastimarte"-

ella deja de acariciarme y me mira -"¿por qué me lastimarías?"-

-"yo… l-leí en algunos sitios que si no soy delicado puedo hacerte mal"- veo la preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos -"tranquila, seré lo más delicado posible"- ella me sonríe tímida -"tranquila" - le digo -"quiero"- agarro el costado de la única prenda que qqueda en su cuerpo -"quiero verte orihime, puedo quitartela?"-

veo que se sonroja y tímidamente me da el permiso. cambio su posición y la recuesto en la cama, le indico que levante la cadera y comienzo a bajarle la ropa interior

-"I-Ichigo! - me dice tapándose al instante el lugar de su cuerpo recién descubierto. Agarro sus manos con las mías y se las saco -"no, no"- me dice apenada. me acomodo y pongo a su altura y la beso para calmarla, para calmarme yo también. es la primera vez que hago esto pero mi cuerpo pareciera saber que debo hacer. La miro a los ojos mientras bajo mi mano y toco su sexo. ella gime, yo ahogo un gemido al sentir la humedad de ese lugar. la erección ya me duele y se que es notoria porque la veo mirarme y desviar rápido la mirada avergonzada. Recuerdo que sigo en pijama. La miro. Con manos temblorosas me acomodo y me lo saco quedando desnudo ante ella. Orihime se tapa la cara y yo rio. su inocencia me encanta y por una extraña razón me exita también. con mi mano limpia le aparto las manos del rosto y le digo q me mire

ella lo hace de a poco y con vergüenza

-"esto es lo que provocas en mi mi amor"- le susurro al oído -"me muero por unirme a ti, sentirte de esa manera" - mi confesión hace q largue un gemido y se sonroje más. me acomodo encima de ella, entre sus piernas y comienzo a acariciarla. ¡por los dioses! sus gemidos, escucharte así amor mío. Muevo mi mano rápidamente sobre su clítoris (recordando que había leído como satisfacerla) y la escucho quejarse

-"lo siento! te hice mal?"- digo apenado

-"u-un poco más suave amor"- me dice dulcemente con sus ojos cerrados

vuelvo a tocarla como ella me dijo, siento como se moja más y eso me enloquece….  
-"Orihime mi amor no aguanto más.. lo siento"-

ella me mira y dulcemente me sonríe

-"puedo pedirte algo antes?"- le pregunto

-"dime"-

-"tócame preciosa"-

-"d-d-d-d-dónde?!"

-"Orihime.."- le pido casi suplicandole…

oigo como traga saliva y avergonzada comienza a acariciarme la espalda, el pecho. Yo solo podía suspirar de placer. hace una pausa y la miro. creo que la mire realmente de manera muy patética porque intento superar su vergüenza y rodeo mi miembro con sus manos y yo no pude reprimir mis gemidos. torpemente lo acariciaba y aún así no creí que podía exitarme más

-"orihime… por favor dejame entrar, quiero sentirte"-

ella solto mi cuerpo y no pensé que podría ponerse más roja de lo que estaba. Abrí sus piernas delicadamente y besé sus labios mientras me acercaba. Su sexo húmedo tocando mi miembro arrancó un gemido de mis labios. poco a poco fui abriéndome paso dentro suyo. La sentía estrecha, tensa.

-"relajate mi amor"-

-"m-me cuesta"-

había leído que las primeras veces en una mujer costaba y que la manera de relajarla, una al menos, era exitarla. así que me separé un poco y la toqué

-"ohh ichigo!"- gritó

-"mi amor si te sigues cerrando así voy a durar muy poco"- le dije entre gemidos

-"lo siento!"-

sonreí y deje de estimularla para besarla mientras terminaba de entrar. Era el cielo. Sentir su humedad, como su cuerpo me apretaba. el entrar del todo arrancó un gemido de ella.

-"estás bien? te lastime?"- le pregunté una vez comencé a moverme. ella me dijo que no con la cabeza. Me movía lentamente, procurando ser delicado. cada vez me sentía más borracho, sintiendola así, besándola, haciendola mía. Comencé a aumentar el ritmo a la par que mi corazón se aceleraba. su besos me embriagaban, sus gemidos, el calor de su cuerpo, como su sexo apretaba el mío. A medida que más rápido me movía más estrecha la sentía

-"Orihime, cre-creo que"- mi vista se nubló, mi cuerpo estalló de placer

-"OH Ichigo, mi amor!"- la escuché gritar mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo apretándome más haciendo que yo toque el cielo con las manos mientras un grito de placer salía de mi boca. sientía como llenaba su cuerpo con mi esencia…

-"ichigo"- me miraba llorando

-"Te lastimé?! perdoname mi amor, perdoname"- le decía mientras besaba su rostro apenado

-"claro que no cielo"- me dijo tomando mi rostro -"soy realmente feliz Ichigo, gracias por amarme, por aceptarme, gracias, gracias por existir"-

la miré, la bese -"gracias por llenar mi mundo de colores Orihime, gracias por aceptarme tal cual soy. te amo"-

ella me beso, haciendo de esa noche la noche más feliz de mi vida hasta ese momento.

* * *

Bueno! espero que les haya gustado, acepto críticas constructivas... se que tenía q aclarar varias cosas pero ya me olvidé jejeje

saludos y gracias por leer :)


End file.
